gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Murrue Ramius
Murrue Ramius is an Orb Union military officer, formerly of the Atlantic Federation, and the commanding officer of the assault carrier [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]]. Personality Murrue is a compassionate individual, and her more reasoned, less by-the-book approach often caused friction between herself and her XO during the First Junius War. During the War, she became romantically involved with Mwu La Flaga, and was devastated by his death. Since the War's end, she has been living in Orb with Andrew Waltfeld, who also lost his lover Aisha during the war, and the two have become close friends. Murrue also seems to be a sort of surrogate maternal figure for Kira Yamato, and after the war they remain good friends as well. Skills & Capabilities Though somewhat less strategically skilled than Natarle, Murrue nonetheless is a highly competent military officer, with an excellent intuitive grasp of her crew's and her ship's capabilities. She is also an excellent shot with a number of firearms at both long and close-range. History Murrue Ramius was once a teacher in the Atlantic Federation, with a reserve commission in the Alliance military. With the outbreak of the Bloody Valentine War, she went to active duty, serving aboard the Menelaos ''under the command of Lewis Halberton. Some time after this, Halberton recommended Murrue for assignment to the top-secret "G" Project, and she was dispatched to the Orb colony Heliopolis, where she was involved in the development of the Alliance's prototype mobile suits. When ZAFT attacked the colony, she defended the two mobile suits Strike and Aegis, succeeding in killing one of the two enemy pilots, though she was wounded by the other, who then claimed the Aegis, while Murrue and a young student who had stumbled into the area boarded the Strike. With the ''Archangel's command crew dead, Murrue, as the ranking officer onboard (except Commander Mwu La Flaga, who declined to do so) assumed command of the ship, leading it first to nearby Artemis, and from there to an orbital rendezvous with Halberton's 8th Fleet. From there, she takes the ship to Earth, their destination being JOSH-A, the Alliance's Supreme Headquarters. However the ship is thrown off-course, landing in Africa, where they are forced to engage against Andrew Waltfeld's forces. They succeed, and after several months including an extended stopover in Orb, arrive at JOSH-A shortly before ZAFT initiates Operation Spit-Break. However, before arriving the Strike is destroyed, and Kira is declared MIA. At JOSH-A, several crew members including XO Natarle Badgiruel are reassigned. During the subsequent battle at JOSH-A, Murrue and the Archangel ''are reunited with Kira, now piloting the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, and learn that they and the largely-Eurasian defense forces at JOSH-A were abandoned as bait for ZAFT in order to destroy them and the base, and thus decide to desert. They make their way back to Orb, and participate in the failed battle to defend that country from an Alliance attack. As the Battle of Orb nears its end, the ''Archangel ''and ''Kusanagi ''are sent into space before Orb's mass driver is destroyed. In space, the ''Archangel ''and ''Kusanagi ''meet up with the ''Eternal, ''commanded by Waltfeld and crewed by followers of the late Siegel Clyne, led nominally by his daughter Lacus, and the three ships form an alliance. Soon after, both ZAFT and EA forces discover the ''Archangel in Mendel Colony and attempt to take care of the battleship - ZAFT deploys the Le Creuset Team, while the Alliance sends the new Archangel-class battleship Dominion, commanded by ex-''Archangel'' XO Natarle Badgiruel.'' The Three Ship Alliance would finally launch at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the last battle of the war. In this battle, the Three Ship Alliance plays a vital role in preventing mass genocide on both sides of the conflict. However, during the battle Mwu La Flaga sacrifices his life to prevent the ''Archangel's ''destruction by its sister ship, which is subsequently destroyed. After the War, Murrue retired to Orb, living under the false name "Maria Vernes" as an employee of Morgenröte's Shipbuilding division. During this time, the ''Archangel ''is repaired and upgraded with limited underwater operational capability. In early CE 75, Lacus is assassinated by an unknown force of Coordinators, and shortly thereafter the ''Archangel ''sets sail after Kira, learning of an upcoming arranged marriage between Cagalli and Yuna Roma Seiran, kidnaps her from a reception at the Seiran residence, celebrating the signing of a treaty between Orb and the Eurasian Federation. The ship takes refuge in the Kingdom of Scandinavia, but Cagalli immediately leaves the ship, pointing out that Kira's actions left Orb at the mercy of the pro-Atlantic Federation Seirans. The ''Archangel ''would, on a number of occasions, find itself engaged against ZAFT's new battleship ''Minerva, ''commanded by First Junius War veteran Yzak Joule - who had also been one of the Le Creuset Team pilots who infiltrated Heliopolis, and had fought against the ship on numerous prior occasions. Eventually, in ''Operation: Angel Down, ''the two ships would do battle for the last time, as the ''Archangel ''is dealt a fatal blow by the ''Minerva, ''forcing Murrue and her surviving crew to abandon the ship. With the aid of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, they would eventually find their way back to Orb. Murrue would remain in Orb, without a ship until Cagalli assigned her to command one of the Orb Space Fleet's Izumo-class battleships, and she headed into space to the orbital station ''Ame-no-Mihashira. ''There, much to her surprise, Murrue would be reunited with Natarle Badgiruel, her former XO and now the commander of the Eurasian Federation space fleet's flagship, the Niranjan-class stealth assault carrier ''Alakhshya. Murrue would take her new ship, crewed mainly by her fellow ex-''Archangel ''crew members, and participate in the Second Battle of Daedalus, which resulted in the end of the war.